Love at First Sight
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Written for Dragon Claymore's Birthday. Reid has been falling in love with Hotch since the beginning. Now he's finally able to do something about it.


**SWritten for Dragon Claymore's Birthday. Hope you like**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and unfortunately never will be mine. :'(**

**Warnings: Slash**

**CWC: 1,209**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: This is not my usual pairing so I would like some feedback please.**

* * *

The moment Spencer Reid joined the BAU and met Aaron Hotchner, he knew that he was someone special. Spencer never really believed in love at first sight but he slowly found himself falling in love more and more. It was funny but Spencer loved Hotch's stern looks, it took his breath away and when he laughed? It always made Spencer smile. There was just so much to love about his boss, but he never once acted on his feelings. He couldn't. Hotch was married.

"Good job everyone," Hotch said. "Have a good night and I will see everyone bright and early Monday morning."

Everyone began gathering their things to head home while Hotch retreated to his office. Reid sighed. Ever since Haley died Hotch has been putting in long hours and staying holed up in his office.

"Reid, you ready man?" Morgan asked. He was his ride home.

"I think I'm going to stay a little later. I want to get this file done."

Morgan smiled and nodded, "Alright man, see ya Monday."

Reid nodded. He turned back to his desk until he was sure the others had left and then he turned and watched Hotch through the office. As much as he was sad about Haley being killed, he had to thank her for leaving. It finally gave him the chance he had been so waiting for. Slowly he rose from his seat and headed up the catwalk to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

Hotch was surprised that anyone was still here, "Come in," he said not looking up from his papers.

Reid opened the door and stood in the doorway hesitantly, "Um, I was wondering if you were planning on leaving soon. I know you have to get home to Jack and I was kinda hoping for a ride since Morgan left."

"I don't mind, but Jack is staying at his aunt's house for the weekend."

"Oh. Well I don't want to be a bother."

Hotch smiled for the first time that day, "Not at all, Reid. I was thinking about calling it a night so whenever you're ready I'll be waiting."

Reid shifted his weight, "I'm already ready."

Hotch nodded, "Give me a minute to pack up."

Reid nodded and left Hotch's doorway. He sat downstairs at his desk trying to find the right way and the right moment to tell Hotch how he felt about him. Hotch descended the catwalk a few minutes later and they both left the building together. Reid settled himself silently into the passenger seat as Hotch got behind the wheel and headed to Reid's apartment.

As Hotch pulled up in front of Reid's apartment building, Reid looked at it and then at his boss.

"Um, would you like to come up? I mean for coffee? Or maybe watch a movie?"

"Coffee sounds good," Hotch said as he cut the engine. Reid nervously led Hotch upstairs to his apartment and led him inside.

"Um, make yourself comfortable. I'll put the coffee on," Reid said hanging up his jacket and his bag and went into the kitchen.

Hotch took off his jacket and hung it up as he walked further into the living room and sat on the couch nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt something jump on him.

"What the heck? Reid, what is this?"

Reid poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled, "Sadie! There you are. I wondered where you got to."

"Reid."

Reid chuckled, "She's a chinchilla. They're like squirrels only bigger. Did you know that they're from the Andes Mountains?"

Hotch chuckled as Sadie climbed all over him, "I didn't know that."

Reid came into the living room wielding two cups of coffee, "Yeah, they used to live in the Andes of Bolivia, Chile and Peru, but nowadays they're mainly in Chile."

"Why is she running around though?"

Reid chuckled, "Because I like to let her run around the house when I'm not home."

Reid gently picked Sadie up and put her in her cage, "There we go sweetie. You know she likes you."

Hotch picked up the coffee and sipped it. He frowned, "Reid, how do you know how I like my coffee?"

Reid shrugged, "I pay attention. Eidetic memory, remember?"

Hotch smiled and leaned back, "This is nice, Reid, thank you. I haven't done this in a long time."

"You're always burying yourself in your office. And I understand, Hotch, I know that you're hurting over losing Haley and that makes you bury yourself in your work but there's so much more to life. I don't Haley would want you to be this way after her death."

Hotch sighed, "I know. I'm trying to be there for Jack, but it's hard."

Reid shook his head, "I'm not talking about Jack."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"Hotch, you know I love Haley right? And I'm going to miss her too?"

Hotch nodded, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that she's dead, but I'm not sorry she's gone. She's finally given me the chance to tell you how I feel."

"About what?"

"You. Ever since I started at the BAU, I found myself falling for you. I've never believed in love at first sight but you changed all that. But I couldn't act on anything because you were married. Now you're not," Reid said and placed his mouth over his boss'.

Hotch kissed back for a minute before pushing away shaking his head, "No, I can't do this."

"Hotch, you know you want this as much as I do. I can feel your erection."

"Yes. No. Reid, I just lost my wife and besides, I'm your boss. There are rules of fraternization between team members."

"Oh, Hotch, let go of your inhibitions just this once and go with what you feel. I can feel you want me."

Reid set his and Hotch's cup on the table and climbed on his boss' lap and grinded into him. Hotch moaned.

"Reid," Hotch moaned.

"What? What do you want? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

Hotch opened his mouth to speak and he couldn't. He growled and latched his mouth back to Reid's. Reid kissed him back just as urgently as he continued to grind against Hotch. Soon Hotch was matching his thrusts. Hotch pulled back from the kiss and took the kisses to Reid's neck as he gripped Reid's waist and moved him faster. Reid tilted his head moaning as he continued to thrust hard.

"Aaron," he moaned.

"Say my name again, Spencer. I wanna hear you say my name."

"Aaron. I'm coming."

Hotch growled again and bit Reid's neck as they moved faster against each other, "Come for me, Spencer. I wanna hear you scream my name as you cream your pants for me."

It didn't take long. Spencer arched his back painfully, "AARON!" he screamed as he came in his pants.

Hotch was right behind him, "SPENCER!"

Reid collapsed on his boss for a second before he stood up and pulled Hotch up on his feet. "If that was good, I can't wait to find out what it's like when you fuck me," he said pulling Hotch toward his bedroom.

Hotch could only laugh as he followed Reid to the bedroom.

**END.**


End file.
